The Other Side of the door
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Even couples have to fight now and then. But the point on solving it is knowing what lies behind the words they say... :) enjoy. Dedicated for my ONE YEAR fanfictionnaversary! Enjoy:)


**Author's note:**

 **So I know I shouldn't be doing song fics but this is just a song I'm obsessed with and I t** **hink its awesome! I hope you guys like it, the name of it is on the tittle, duh. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Also...TODAY IS MY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF WRITING FANFICS! Woohhhoooo!**

 **Enjoy this and thanks for enjoying each one of my stories from day one:)**

Tigress sent a punch towards the wooden adversary that was coming her way. It made a small dent on it. She continued to kick and punch, enjoying the time she had to herself. Her attacks finally showed good when a crack was made. She smiled to herself and made her hits harder. After a couple of minutes, she got off the obstacle course and into the sidelines. As she was catching her breath, she began to tighten up the bandages around her wrists. She heard some footsteps approaching.

"Tigress, there you are!" She smiled when she saw the panda, then frowned when she read his face. He was mad.

"Po, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned. Po only groaned,

"Tigress, today we had our date, remember?" Tigress widen her eyes and rubbed her temples, now realizing why it felt so odd to have this afternoon free.

"I'm-" Po interrupted her,

"No, don't tell me you are sorry. You have done this the last 3 times!" he cried, Tigress crossed her arms,

"I'm sorry Po. I forget, I will make it up to you! I swear, I don't mean to do it," She explained, her voice firm, not liking how he was acting. True, he did have a right to be mad, but she could... explain or do something. ..maybe. Po only narrowed his eyes,

"Tigress, you have said that the last 3 times as well!" She was about to speak when he heard him mutter,

"maybe that's why you don't date others," She opened her mouth,

"What did you say?" She asked angrily, Po was now nervous, he didn't mean for her to listen to that.

"Maybe you care more about training than me" He replied, Tigress shook her head, starting to head outside the training hall. She didn't reply to that, only walked out on him; he knew that she didn't feel that way. He knew it was hard for her to admit that she was wrong. And he knew how she felt when he compared her love to something else. Po watched her go, then snapped out of his anger,

"I'm sorry Tigress!" He yelled, catching up to her.

 _in the heat of the fight, I walked away_

 _Ignoring the words you were saying...trying to make me stay_

"Tigress! Please come back! I- let's just talk!" he stuttered, but the feline only continued, now making her way to the barracks.

 _I said this time, I've had enough_

 _and you've called a hundred times...but I'm not picking up_

Tigress just growled,

"Go away Po!" She shouted, getting inside her room and slamming the door behind her. Po was now outside, knocking on it, trying to get her to listen.

 _cause I'm so mad_

 _I might tell you that it's over_

 _but if you look a little closer_

Tigress sat down on her room, her back resting against the door, her knees up to her chest. Taking deep breaths and trying to calm herself down... clenching her teeth tightly, her jaw getting sore from the pressure.

"Leave me alone," She said out loud, feeling the presence of the panda right outside of her room.

 _I said leave, but all I really want is you_

 _to stand outside my window throwing pebbles_

 _screaming I'm in love with you_

 _wait there on the pouring rain,_ _coming back for more._

 _And don't you leave, cause I know all I need_

 _is on the other side of the door_

"Ti, please. Just open the door!" Tigress looked out from a gap on her window, seeing that the sky was now grey and the droplets of rain where starting to fall. She wasn't going to open it...though she felt the urge to do so. To just apologize and tell him that she loves him.

 _Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone_

 _going through the photographs,_

Tigress sighed and looked to a scroll that was laying beside her bed. She leaned forward and took it, it was from their first date. She smiled at the painting of her and Po that the panda had done for her. It was great day, she remembered. She then shut her eyes and dropped it harshly on the floor.

 _staring at the phone_

 _I keep going back over things we both said_

 _and I remember slamming the door_

 _and all the things I misread_

She buried her face on her paws, Po wasn't actually mad at her...he never was. He was sad. She blamed herself, she was not good enough for him. He was right, she always promised him to do better the next time. But then she disappointed him over again. And she was hurt that he thought that she cared more about a piece of equipment than him. Because, for her, he was her world.

 _so babe, if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see_

 _when I left I wanted you to chase after me, yeah_

She rested her head against the door, and her ears were able to hear his breathing on the other side. She formed a small, gentle smile.

 _I said leave, but all I want is you_

 _to stand outside my window throwing pebbles_

 _screaming I'm in love with you_

 _wait there on the pouring rain,_ _coming back for more._

 _And don't you leave, cause I know all I need_

 _is on the other side of the door_

The knocking stopped a few moments later. She noticed it and stood up.

"Tigress," she heard him whisper.

"I don't need you," She whispered back. And then she felt him walk away. She darted her eyes to the window, then she let herself fall on her knees, her heart breaking from her own words. She put a a paw over her mouth, keeping her from sobbing or yelling, or screaming...from telling him how much sorry she was. But she knew it wasn't going to come out. The opposite was.

 _and I'll scream out the window...I can't even look at you_

 _I don't need you, but I do, I do, I do_

 _I'll say there is nothing you can say_

 _to make this right again...I mean it...I mean it_

 _What I mean is_

She perked her eyes when a small sound echoed through her room. Then again. And again. She started to look around, until she noticed that it was coming from her window. She opened it and saw Po standing outside, dripping wet, with a bunch of pebbles on his paw. He smiled once he saw her come out. His smile was enough to light up the whole garden. She felt the pleading on his eyes.

 _I said leave but baby all I want is you_

 _to stand outside the window throwing pebbles_

 _screaming I'm in love with you_

 _wait there in the pouring rain coming back for more_

 _so don't you leave, cause I know all I need_

 _is on the other side of the door._

She smiled at him too. She then ran out of her room and to where the garden he was standing in. The rain soaking her clothes as she ran. Once she got there, she stood in front of him, her heart was racing and she was holding back from feeling everything at once. But when she looked into his eyes, she found the reason why she loved him, why he was so important to her. She knew why her pride was nothing compared to him.

 _with your face and the beautiful eyes_

 _and the conversation with the little white lies_

 _and the faded picture of a beautiful night_

He cupped her cheeks and bought her face close to his, his breath was quick and short, brushing coldly against her fur. His wet paws bringing warmth to the feline.

"I know you are sorry, I am too," He gave her a quick kiss, he didn't need her apology, he could read it from her eyes.

"But most importantly, I love you," he said, looking into her amber eyes.

 _you carried me from your car up the stairs_

 _and I broke down crying, was she worth this mess_

She hugged him and started to sob on his chest, regretting everything she had said to him. He hugged her back and started to rub his paw on the back of her waist, making her cuddle tighten. She wasn't good enough for him. And she wondered, how did she ever got with him...how she ended with such a perfect guy on her life. Her cuddle was not meant to be broken at that moment because she wanted him to know that she was going to be better, that she wanted him to stay. That no matter how stubborn she can be, she only wants him.

 _after everything and that little black dress_

"I need you," she spoke lowly to his ear. And that was enough for him to know they were going to be alright. She let go off him and gave him a smile,

"I promise it won't happen again... this time I'm serious" He chuckled and bought her in for another kiss. She smiled and let out a breath of relief, letting her rough lips be caressed by his soft ones.

 _after everything I must confess...I need you._

 **Mmmm, this wasn't how I expected it to go, but I am content with it!...but what did you thought? Review please! HUGS!**

 **-Peace out:)**


End file.
